The present invention relates generally to polyurethane compositions, and more particularly to polyesterurethane compositions which can be cast and cured to form abrasion resistant coatings on rigid plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,269 to Voss et al discloses a method for producing clear, cured, transparent polycarbonate laminates by directly bonding a transparent thermosetting rigid polyurethane sheet to a polycarbonate sheet to produce a laminate, heating the laminate above the softening point of the polycarbonate sheet, and forming the laminate to a desired curvature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,548 to Chang et al describes safety glass laminates with energy absorbing interlayers made from poly(lactone-urethane). The safety glass laminates may be formed by casting a liquid polyurethane-forming reaction mixture between a pair of glass sheets and curing in place to produce a trilayer laminate. For a bilayer laminate, one of the glass sheets is coated with a release agent so that after the interlayer material has been cast and cured in place, the glass sheet with the release surface can be easily separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,311 to Lewis et al describes laminated articles of at least one sheet of rigid, transparent material such as glass, and a sheet of energy absorbing polyesterurethane which is the reaction product of a cycloaliphatic diisocyanate and a relatively low molecular weight hydroxy-terminated aliphatic polyester without added amounts of an active hydrogen-containing material. The polyesterurethane may be adhered to the rigid sheet by casting it against the material and curing the polyesterurethane in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,160 to Phillipson teaches an optical element, such as an eyeglass lens, formed of a typically rigid polymeric substrate of relatively low scratch resistance coated on at least one surface with a relatively soft, resilient and tough, transparent polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,240 to Muller teaches laminates wherein glass or glass-like plastics are coated with a transparent film 0.1 to 5 millimeters thick formed from a polyurethane polyurea containing 1 to 20 percent by weight urea groups and 0.001 to 10 percent by weight lateral --COOH groups.